Flashback
by NancyDrewfan77
Summary: 13-year-old Celia wakes up in a harbor near Mission Creek with amnesia. All she really knows is that her parents are missing. After completing a mission, the Lab Rats run into Celia, and decide they should try to help her, even though Leo is paranoid about her. How did Celia end up there? Can they find her parents? What secrets is she hiding, and will she discover theirs?
1. Chapter 1- Lost

_Celia POV_

_"I love you, mi ángel." A smiling lady with black curls dangling down above me whispered. She kissed my forehead and hugged me tight. "Don't worry... I will be back soon." I began to sniffle. Soon, hot tears streamed down my cheeks. "No, máma. Don't go! I'll miss you!"_

_Her dark eyes melted with sadness. "I'm so sorry, mi hija. I know that my job will take me away, but I can't quit, not yet. I've already been away for too long..." She held my six-year-old self and stroked my hair. "I wish I didn't have to leave you..."_

_"But máma," I hesitated, my big eyes widening as an idea flashed into my mind. "Why can't you take me with you?"_

_My mom hesitated, silent for a long time. Meanwhile, my father entered the apartment, sticking his favorite baseball cap on top of the coat rack, and pulling his brown aviator jacket off._

_"Honey, sweetheart, I'm home!" His grin quickly faded at the sight of me crying in my mother's arms._

_"What... what's going on?" His brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_"Daddy, máma says she has to go to Italy for work! But I don't want her to leave!" I cried. My parents exchanged a look. Realization dawned upon my father._

_"Is... it time?" My dad asked cautiously._

_Máma nodded, still thinking. "Should we... I don't know, but..."_

_My father walked over and wiped my eyes. He looked determined. "We will. Celia, how would you like to visit Italy?"_

My mother was a journalist. My father was a computer consultant. No, not was. Is. I don't know where they are, but I am certain they are still alive.

My name is Celiana Alana. I know, that rhymes. My last name, I don't know. My parents are missing. I am in a harbor area, called Mission Bay. I'm 13 years old, and I found out from the latest newspaper that I am somewhere in California.

I've been here for about 1 hour. When I woke up, I was lying on a bench outside of a seafood restaurant. I wrinkled my nose. I guess I know one more thing about myself: I don't like seafood. It's not incredibly useful to know, but every little piece of info I remember helps to ease the knot in my stomach just a little bit. Searching my chocolate colored jacket, I found a note, written in perfect cursive writing, saying, _We love you, Celia. We'll see you ASAP._

This is all I know about my surroundings. This, and the scene I just described from 7 years ago, is all I can remember.

**So... what do you think so far? The Lab Rats will enter in the next chapter. This is my first fanfic, so I'm kind of nervous, but I hope you will like it! Feel free to review or message me with comments or suggestions. No flaming please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Last-Minute Mission

Chase POV

The mission alarm blares, flashing red. "Guys, get over here!" Mr. Davenport urges. We all rush over, except Bree, who remains seated, enthralled by her laptop. "Bree, what are you doing?! This is important, it's a mission!"

"But I'm watching my fave episode of Teen Fiance!" Bree whines. "Asher was about to pop the question to Meg!"

Adam looked like she had slapped him in the face. "Hel-lo, spoiler alert!"

"Yeah, listen to Big D!" Leo agrees. "If you delay us, I'm going to make you type up our mission summary report."

"Don't forget the list of things we did wrong." I add, glaring at Davenport. Even after our strike, I discovered that he's still been making them.

"Which I... might...or might... not be making." Mr. Davenport attempts, but Leo shakes his head.

"Ooh, if we're making a list I want a green zebra named blue!" Adam announces as we climb out of our capsules, ready to go. We stare at him. "What? I figured if I couldn't have a purple pony I could have a green zebra." Leo shook his head again. "What? Do you have something against the name Blue? Is that it?" Adam gasps, looking at him.

"Yes, Adam, that's the reason you can't have a green zebra." I roll my eyes.

Mr. Davenport continues, "Just hurry up and get into your mission suits! Leo-" Leo pretends to look around, like he isn't sure who that is.

"I'm sorry, Big D, who's Leo? I'm Mission Specialist Dooley!" Leo announces, standing tall with his fists on his sides and his signature grin on his face.

"Now...is...not...the...TIME!" Mr. Davenport makes that weird face with his teeth clenched and jerks his thumbs at the door. Get going! Leo-" Leo looks around again. "Mission Specialist Dooley! Brief them when they get there!"

"Alright, guys, here's the deal. Bree super-speeded... sped... speeded... is it sped?" Leo begins, taking his own sweet time.

"Leo! Just continue." Bree groans. I nod in agreement.

"Ok, super-sped you over to Mission Harbor. That's because some smugglers are going to be taking their ship of stolen goods and leaving any minute! It's up to you to delay them, because the police can't get there soon enough. It's a half-hour drive at least." Leo briefs.

"Any minute? How are we going to stop them? What does their boat even look like?" I panic.

"Well, on its side, it has a... what!?" Leo sputters.

"Leo, what is it?" Adam asked, "Is it a green zebra named blue?" Bree chuckles, and I snort.

"It's a butterfly. A monarch, to be exact," Leo chuckled, which was even funnier.

Bree, Adam, and Leo burst into laughter at the irony. I can't help but grin as I put two fingers up to the side of my head, activating my bionics. Scanning the six or so ships there, I spot a monarch butterfly on the one down the docks. "Quick, there!"

Bree grabs onto us and we super-speed aboard just before the door creaks shut.

**Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Collision

Celia POV

Panic is slowly building up inside of me. I've been wandering around the small cafes and shops, trying not to draw too much attention to myself, which isn't too difficult. Something tells me that I'm used to staying in the shadows.

Finally, deciding that I'm tired of strolling around aimlessly, I drop down onto the same bench that I woke up on, running a hand through my hair. I glance at my reflection in the harbor's crystalline waters. I see my messy curls-which shine a milk-chocolate brown in the sunshine-and almost black eyes glowing in my tanned face.

I remain there, feeling like I have just been hit by a bus. _This can't be happening, _I think for the millionth time. _My parents are going to appear around the corner, any moment, and I'll chide them for taking so long, but then we'll all laugh and finally go home... _

_Home. That's right. Soon I'll be home._

Upon my arrival here, I entered a gift shop before I lost my nerve and glanced at a clock. 4:31 pm. It's been about...2? 3 hours? _I sure hope I don't have to stay here all night, _I shiver.

"Ow," I mutter, feeling a sharp tug on my scalp. Subconsciously, I've been twirling a piece of my hair around my finger again and again.

I hate feeling helpless. I hate circling around again and again, hoping that when I reach this checkpoint for the millionth time, my parents will have magically appeared. But I hate sitting still doing nothing even more. I reluctantly rise to my feet again, surprised when I walk a few paces only to be knocked back onto my bottom.

Bree POV

The mission was a success! Deep down, I just knew it would be. No matter how tough any mission gets, our team always pulls through in the end.

Mr. Davenport is surprised when we return to the lab. "Whoa, you did it. Didn't think that would work." We stand there, shocked.

Of course, at this remark, Eddy pops up. "Ha! You bionic brats better grab a bucket of cold water, because you just got burned! Suckers!"

"Hey, Eddie, have you heard of the saying, "If you have nothing nice to say-" Chase begins.

"Don't say something nice and just say the first thing that pops into your hard drive? Sure have, " Eddie smirks.

I roll my eyes, and Davenport intervenes. "Ok, Eddie, that's enough. Bye!" He runs his hand across Eddie's screen.

"I will retu-" I stifle a laugh as Eddie is cut off in the middle of his over-dramatic exit.

Anyway, to make up for his slip, Davenport agrees to let us head back to the harbor for some leisure time after we change into normal clothes. We cheer. I zip in and out of my capsule in seconds.

"Yes, a chance to interact with people who aren't... them!" I tease, motioning towards Chase and Adam. Chase rolls his eyes good-naturedly. Meanwhile, Adam is spinning around in his chair while munching on a piece of broccoli covered in butterscotch pudding (yuck).

"Alright, I call shotgun!" Leo hops onto my back suddenly, but he's so skinny I don't stumble. "At least, I think this is shotgun."

"Leo... fine, you can go, as long as you don't Leo things up." Davenport reluctantly concedes.

"Oh don't y'all keep using my name as an adjective." Leo snaps, but Davenport probably ignores him. Chase grabs onto my left arm and Adam grabs my right. We zoom off, reaching the harbor a second later. The others are disoriented, as usual, though I feel fine. Leo falls off my back, but Adam catches him. _Maybe I should have given them a little heads-up? Oh well._

"Please," Chase begs, voicing my thoughts, "Next time, just a quick, 'OK, guys, get ready to be whisked along at over 85 miles an hour!' will suffice."

"Sorry," I shrug, and I take a moment to take in my surroundings. This area was bursting with brightly colored gift shops. _Shopping? This is going to be awesome._ My heart pounds with exhilaration. "Come on! Race you to that seafood place!"

I speed ahead. I know I'll win because of my bionics, but that just makes it more fun.

"Slow down, Bree!" Chase suddenly calls. _Why?_ I don't see anyone around who could see my bionics.

Then I notice a figure rising up from a bench, coming into my path.

"Look out!" I yell, digging my heels into the ground, trying to come to a stop. My bionics deactivate, but inertia keeps me going and I barrel right into them.

Celia POV

"Oof!" I grunt as I make impact. I'm blinking a couple times, trying to register what just happened.

In front of me, a teenage girl with wavy brown hair sits up. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." She apologizes.

"No problem," I smile, thinking, _I'm pretty clumsy myself._ I almost tripped at least 4 times while circling around.

She leaps up effortlessly, like a gymnast, offering me a hand. "I'm Bree. Nice to meet you."

**Sorry it took a while to update. I had writer's block, but now I'm good to go! Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Revelations

Celia POV

I take it, flashing her a grateful smile. "Thanks. I'm Celia." Standing up, I brush off my jacket. "Have you been here before?" I venture, hoping that she knows more about where I am than I do.

Bree shakes her head. "No, sorry, tourist here. Same with you?" I nod, taking a moment to study her. She is lean, and a few inches taller than me. Her brown eyes have a mischievous twinkle to them, and she seems friendly, but I still don't know if I should trust her.

"Oh, look, here come my brothers. Let me introduce you!" Bree beams, and I can't help but return her smile. She seems so bubbly and excited, even though she just met me! As we watch them approach, though, I feel kind of awkward, like I'm out of place here.

"O-ok." I concede. Her three brothers reach us, catching their breath.

"Gee, Bree, you know you'll always beat us." One of them remarks. I study him for a moment. He is skinny with big brown eyes and a yellow t-shirt that says "I'm awesome!" on it.

"Ahaha, _gee, Bree!_ That rhymes!" I look for the owner of the new voice, and see another boy with a permanent smile on his lips. _Wow, he's so tall. Just like my dad... _a sharp pang of loneliness hits me right in the chest.

He suddenly looks at me, and asks, curiously, "Hey, who's that?"

I look down at my feet, feeling even more awkward. I didn't think it was possible. Bree doesn't notice. "This is Celia, who I accidentally bumped into a moment ago." I manage a small smile and a wave. "And Celia, this is Adam, Chase, and Leo. My sometimes... nah, always annoying brothers." She gestures toward each boy in turn.

"What's up, Celia-who-I-accidentally-bumped-into-a-moment-ago?" Adam beams, making my cheeks turn pink at his teasing.

"Leo." Her other brother offers me a smile, sounding friendly enough. However, I can tell that something's on his mind.

"I'm Chase. I tried to warn her... are you ok?" Chase inquires. His intelligent hazel eyes study me, making me uneasy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I reply as calmly as I can. My mind instantly insists, _no, you're not! You're in the middle of an unknown place with barely any memories and no clues to the whereabouts of your parents. Does that sound like "fine" to you?_

Then, I think, _ask them for some help._ As much as I long to alleviate the weight on my shoulders, I hesitate, not sure if I can trust them.

_"People aren't always who they seem to be." A_ female voice suddenly advises me from one of my forgotten memories._ Whose? My mom's?_ Racking my mind, I struggle to put a name to the voice, but this one doesn't sound familiar.

"Hello?" Bree's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Sorry," I mutter sheepishly. "Kind of zoned out."  
She assures me that it's fine. For some time, we all stand there awkwardly, me playing with my hands. Chase seems to be pondering something, Bree stretches, Leo eyes me, suspicious (I can't really blame him), and Adam looks around, like me, waiting for someone to say something.

Then, Chase clears his throat, "So, Celia, are you here for sight-seeing too?" It's a perfectly normal question, but my throat closes up. _Should I tell them the truth?_ I wish that someone, anyone else could make this decision for me.

_"It's good to be on your guard, Celia, but sometimes it's good to go with your gut."_ Another memory from a past conversation. That sounds like my dad's voice. _What does my gut say?_ I wonder. _I'm hungry_ is my first response. Then, I think, _well, let's see. They seem to be teenagers, not too much older than you. They seem welcoming, and... maybe they can help you. Besides, well, it's probably more dangerous to just hang around here alone until your parents return..._

In an instant, my decision is made. I just hope that it's the right choice. "Well...no. Not really. The thing is, I don't really know why I'm here." All eyes are immediately on me. _Startled? Confused? Suspicious?_ I take a deep breath of salty air. _There's no turning back now._ "You see, I woke up on this bench, and I can't remember anything before that, really. I-I don't know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5- Reactions Pt 1

**Here are the next two chapters of Flashback. By the way, this takes place after Memory Wipe, so there are spoilers for Bionic Showdown if you haven't seen it. I decided to split this part into two chapters, since it's kind of long. Happy New Year! :)**

Adam POV

Whoa. My jaw drops down to the floor, as I stand there, stunned. _Is that true? Does Celia-who-I-accidentally-bumped-into-a-minute-ago_ (that's a really long name)_ really not remember anything?_ I look to the others, wondering what they think. Chase, Bree, and Leo look like their eyes are bugging out of their heads.

Usually, now would be when I say the first thing that pops into my head to break the awkward silence, causing Chase to make fun of my smartness, and me to make fun of his shortness, but I have nothing to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just dumped all of that on you guys." I meet Celia (I'll never remember her full name)'s eyes. She looks like she feels really out of place. _Her parents... where are they?_ I wonder. All of a sudden, I don't care that we only just met her. I want to help her, because no one should feel alone. I know I should say something, but I don't want to say the wrong thing, and make her feel worse.

Bree steps in for me. "Don't be. It's just a lot to take in."

"Maybe we should sit down." I suggest, as that's what most people seem to do when they hear shocking news. Leo nods, his eyes still the size of baseballs. The bench isn't too long, so I plop down onto the ground. Celia, who looks kind of uncomfortable, sinks down onto the bench after Bree kindly pats the seat next to her. Chase sits on the other side of Celia, and Leo sits on the ground below Bree.

Celia looks down at the ground. Bree puts her arm around her shoulder. I can tell that Chase, being so smart, wants to find out more, to put the puzzle together, but he wants to be careful not to upset her. "So... when did you wake up here?" He starts slowly.

I see her thinking. "A couple hours ago. I was right here, in front of the seafood place." She suddenly wrinkles her nose, making a face.

"What? Are you okay?" Bree jumps in. Celia blushes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...really hate seafood." We all laugh, even Leo, but his laugh sounds robotic. What's up with him? I wonder.

"Is there anything you might be able to tell us? Anything you can remember?" Celia thinks. "A few things. My name, but not my last name, age, my parents..." She stops.

"Did they come here with you? When did you last see them?" Chase asks. Bree shoots him a warning look, like, maybe we shouldn't push her that much.

Celia shakes her head. "I wish I could remember, but... I can't. It's driving me crazy."

She looks down at her black shoes again. Bree gives her a hug.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll figure this out together. We're not going to leave you here."

Leo speaks up. "Guys, can I just have a quick word with you? In private?"

"Uh...sure." Chase replies. "Excuse us for just a minute." Celia nods, gazing out at the water and playing with her hands.


	6. Chapter 6- Reactions Pt 2

Leo POV

Alarm bells are going off in my head. "Guys, can I just have a quick word with you? In private?" I pull them aside.

"I don't mean to sound inconsiderate or anything, but... don't you guys think it's a little suspicious how Celia just _happened_ to wake up here, where you just _happened_ to be on a mission, with no memories? I mean... what if this is some kind of trick? What if she turns out to be like-" I whisper the last part- "Marcus?"

I've got to be on my guard. Not too long ago, my siblings met Marcus, who they thought was just like them- new, not so great at making friends, and a good guy. Only I knew the truth about Marcus- that he was evil from the start. He turned out to be their evil bionic sort-of brother, with all of their powers, working with Big D's evil little brother, Douglas.

Even though we stopped them, who knows if they could somehow come back? After that, none of us really want to try to make new friends. Who knows who we can really trust?

"I see what you mean, Leo." Chase agrees. "You were right about Marcus, and we didn't believe you. We wouldn't want that to happen again." _Yes!_ "But..." he glances over at Celia, who is lost in thought (cooking up a diabolical scheme?)_,_ and continues. "I don't know. If she really has amnesia... maybe we should take her to Mr. Davenport. He'll know what to do."

"What's amnesia?" Adam asks sheepishly.

"It's when experiences, people, and information from your past are inaccessible or lost because of trauma-"

"Whoa, Chase. Can you shorten the medical dictionary version?" Adam requests, scratching his head.

"Ok, it's when you can't remember anything, or most things, from your past. At least, in Celia's case, this seems to be the case."

"I really do want to help her. I dunno, I just can't imagine her plotting against us, and I don't think she knows our secret. Celia really does seem lost." Bree remarks.

"But what if she finds the lab or sees you using your... _abilities?_" I insist, avoiding the use of the word _bionics_ in public. You can never be too careful.

"We can keep her away from the lab. And Mr. Davenport will know if she really has amneetza, right? He can scan her head or something," Adam suggests.

"We might need to take her to the hospital..." Bree thinks out loud, "But if she doesn't remember anything, where will she go then? You know what, let's worry about that later. Let's ask Davenport what to do first." She looks at us, waiting for our responses.

Adam nods. I sigh. "All right," I give in. "Promise me you guys will be _extremely_ careful though. I'm going to be keeping a _really_ close eye on her, too. I just don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"Awww, that's so sweeet!" Adam gives me a big hug, putting me down only when I say I need to breathe.

This whole time, Chase has seemed distracted. Adam waves his hand in front of his face. "Earth to nerd, are you ok?"

Chase snaps out of his thoughts. "Uh, yeah." We all look at him, eyebrows raised. He sighs, "I'll tell you guys later."

"Ok. Well, come on, let's go tell her!" Bree grins. We head over to her bench.

"Hey, Celia, guess what? We're going to take you to meet our dad, who's a brilliant scientist. We think he can help you!" Chase informs Celia. She seems surprised, but then she gives us a grateful smile.

"Really? But guys, you really don't have to do that for me... I don't want to put you through all this trouble..."

"We'd love to help you! Don't worry, it's no trouble!" Adam, Bree, and Chase insist. _They'll be fine. After all, The Enforcer is watching out for them!_ I try to reassure myself, but my stomach is still in knots. _I hope so._

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you." Celia whispers, her brown eyes shining.

"Come on! I'll race you guys!" Bree chirps out. _Wait, is she serious? After that collision?_

"No!" Chase and I blurt out at the same time.

She rolls her eyes, with a mischievous smile. "Just kidding. Let's call Davenport to pick us up or something."

Davenport seems to be in a good mood lately, since he made a huge sale on one of his inventions. I figure asking him about bringing Celia along is worth a shot. Taking a deep breath, I pull out my Davenport Industries cellphone. My signature Leo grin forms on my face when he picks up. "Hey Big D! How's it going? Funny you should ask. Well, you see, we met this girl at the harbor..."

Third Person POV

After a long phone conversation with Leo, Davenport agrees, to their relief, to see if he can help Celia. Leo refuses to ride in the self-driving car he offers to send, to Davenport's surprise. He's reluctant to leave his ground-breaking work (watching trailers for the newest Pig Zombie movie), then realizes that Tasha should be driving home from work around now. He makes a call, explaining that the teens have an extra passenger, and Tasha agrees to pick them up.

After introducing Tasha to Celia, the teens pile into the car and leave the harbor. A tall man with rumpled brown hair and kind emerald eyes watches from the shadows. He manages a sad smile, seeing that everything is going according to the plan.

He pulls his cell phone out of his chocolate brown aviator jacket, and punches the first number on his speed dial. Hearing the voice on the other side, he informs, "Everything is working out. She's going to be alright."


End file.
